Discord
by Hoshiro Kamui 217
Summary: Song used: Discord by Eurobeat Brony (Living Tombstone Remix) Minato introspective drabbles is all! Set a year after Minato defeats Nyx.


_I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear: Someone else is pulling at the strings._

Ikutsuki was the traitor. He was the manipulator of the strings, lulling everyone around me into a false sense of security with his swindling words and fake demeanour. The snake probably could've done so much more damage to my friends' lives if I didn't stop him early with a slit in his throat. I used almost the same method as the first time, when I was transported to that alternate timeline.

_Something terrible is going down through the entire town, wreaking anarchy and all it brings._

The Dark Hour had been in existence for as long as about ten years. It's hard for me to believe, even now that the fight for humanity is over. With the hour of green night and blood came the Shadows: The beings responsible for the Apathy Syndrome that had been going around as of late. Apathy Syndrome took the working class by storm as the employed became unable to work and earn money for their families due to the effects of the Shadow infestation.

_I can't sit idly! No I can't move at all!_

With the power that I gained on that night, eleven years ago… Persona… I could fight. But, what more was there to do as a kid? I was only eight. A feeling of helplessness plagued me as I made my way up the halls of Tartarus. What could I do?

_I curse the name, the one behind it all!_

Maybe, I do still blame Nyx for everything, even after all of it was over. I used to hate her with my very being.

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!_

Instead of getting a good night's sleep we would trek up a dungeon for the damned, tiring ourselves out. Back then, we could barely lift ourselves off five floors. Pitiful, but that's what happened. The moon that hung overhead was a haunting presence; disturbing, unsettling, a death-bringer… beautiful. By day, my friends and I would go through school like normal kids. Granted, we all wanted to take naps in class once in a while.

_Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?_

With the creation of the Dark Hour came the problems that happened in my life. Without it, I wouldn't be the same as I am now. Harbouring far less pain I would probably be. Would my morals be the same? Would what I care about be the same?

_Discord, are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

The so called prince that was Ikutsuki could have used us and twisted our ideals into a sick means to his devastating end. It's all too lucky that I caught him doing other things and let red liquid run down his throat and dribble out of his mouth.

_Discord, we won't take it anymore! So take your tyranny away!_

I still have very mixed feelings about the Dark Hour. Without it, I wouldn't have been brooding nearly as much. Hah. That's why my friends and I tried to do away with it, right?

_I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go: Now the world is being torn apart!_

I'm fine with the changes now… I may not have fully forgiven myself, but I've accepted what I've done. I may have even wanted to just try and kill myself at one point. However there is one thing that I'm sure about when it comes to the Dark Hour. Without its knowledge, I'd never have been able to divert the world's fate and stop the world from ending.

_A terrible catastrophe played by a symphony, what a terrifying work of art._

The feeling that I got when I was confronting Nyx was like none other. The intense feeling of Death in the air, and the tension so thick it would be like trying to cut through diamond with a metal sword. Near unstoppable.

_I can't sit idly! No I can't move at all!_

I hated that feeling of helplessness when I realised there was near nothing that I could do. Nothing except for holding onto my imoto's hand and wait. Until the Velvet Room summoned me with a chance.

_I curse the name, the one behind it all!_

I hated Nyx. I did. When I confronted her in the moon, the only thing I could think off was ending her and her ideals. Those stupid, stupid ideals. I learned, of course that she didn't mean it, but I still hated her for it. Uncontrollable hate. That's all it was.

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!_

My life was turned upside-down by the Dark Hour and the appearance of Death. The one who howled at the moon and started the next battle was the warrior of the wolf that faced pains as great as mine, and he tore the avatar to pieces.

_Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?_

It wasn't her fault, and I keep telling myself that. Yeah. I'm torn between hating her, and hating myself. She didn't wish for it, and I didn't want to kill her. I kept on tearing at the insides of my mouth in an attempt to block out all the anguish and hate that was boiling up within me.

_Discord, are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

She didn't mean it, even if she had to go through us to try and reach her goal. The 'will' of the human race was what she was forced to bring down on us, along with an unimaginable amount of pain and suffering.

_Discord, we won't take it anymore! So take your tyranny away!_

But it's a true fact in life that sometimes, there are things that you've got to do. That's why I had to stop her…Even as my heart burned in the fires of hell in my self-inflicted pain.

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!_

My life was turned upside-down by the Dark Hour and the appearance of Death. I faced her at the depths of the chains and prisons. The tears that fell from her face were falling at the same time as mine. My hand covered in silver, poised to take her existence away. To stop the chaos even if it only lasted a year.

_Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?_

It wasn't her fault, and I keep telling myself that. After all… wasn't the desire of the Fall by the collective human race the whole reason that we were stuck in this situation? Yeah. She only complied to the will of the people. After all, sometimes the majority rules, right?

_Discord, are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

She didn't mean it, even if she had to go through us to try and reach her goal. We were no stepping stones. We were walls. To stop her from progressing, and to stop the end of the Fall.

_Discord, we won't take it anymore! So take your tyranny away!_

That true fact was the only thing that allowed me to kill her. But maybe… that's why tears flowed freely once she was gone. That stubborn night queen that I would never be able to speak to again gone on the wind.

I'm sorry.

* * *

AN: Whoo! I finished this songfic, and I hope I did well for my first try on a real songfic! Connecting everything to Persona 3 since 2012. I noticed how this song fit with the story, as long as you don't think Discord as the actual character and more as a word and its meaning. XD

Plz review and no flames!


End file.
